Siblings Reunited
by GeekyGamer
Summary: Sonic left Robotropolis at the age of eleven, going after Robotnik. After five years can he go back home to his kingdom? Hope that the story's better than the summary! I ship Sonia and Knuckles, Sonamy, Shadow and *spoileralert*;D, Manic and Rouge and last but not least Talream!
1. Chapter 1

**HI Everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! YEAH *Party popper goes off* I don't own Sonic or any of these characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Knuckles walked into the Underground's 'Base', he hadn't seen them for a while and thought he would stop by. _

_Sonic was sitting at the table with a headset on hacking into a transmission._

_'__Hey Sonic.' Knuckles said_

_'__Hey Knux,' Sonic said distractedly 'Sorry Robotnik has been very active over the past few weeks and now he's sent a transmission to Sleet and Dingo.'_

_'__Well let's hear it.'_

_Sonic played the transmission, unplugging the headphones._

_'__Now you two are looking after production, so don't mess anything up. I'm going to the next country to get more power.'_

_Sonic switch it off._

_'__Well, Sonic,' Knuckles said 'what'll we do?'_

_'__I need to go and help them.'_

_'__I'll move the floating Island to suit so you can visit, or get help if you need it.'_

_'__Thanks Knuckles, you're a great friend.' Sonic said sadly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I just uploaded, but it was way too short!**

**Well this is a lot bigger, so this is all you'll get for a few days, as I'm going on a school trip. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Past can't hurt you, right?**

Sonic was running around Green Hill Zone for the umpteenth time. He was thinking. And really Green Hill Zone was the best place for thinking.

He looked at the watch that Tails had made for him. It was practically indestructible, and Tails had made it because he was tired of Sonic not coming home on time. For the Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic was usually late to everything.

He realized that he need to leave or Tails, Amy and Knuckles would kill him. Turning around he ran back home where the first thing he saw was a familiar bike was parked in the drive. Wondering what the Faker was doing here he opened the door and almost walked into Omega.

'What the heck?' Sonic said surprised.

'Sonic!' Tails said 'You won't believe what happened!'

Sonic looked around everyone was there, Team Chaotix, Cream, Rouge, everyone. They all looked worried.

'What?'

'Eggman issued a ransom!' Tails said worried.

'What?' Sonic yelled. The man couldn't have gone that far had he?

'Look at this.' Amy said 'It's the video he sent.'

Sonic sat down and looked at the recorder. An image of Eggman popped up.

_'__Sonic my old enemy, for years you have plagued me, and now you will fall! I have here three prisoners that if you do not give yourself up in three days, will be robotized.' Eggman laughed evilly. 'And to make you speeder in your decision… BRING THEM IN!' _

A group of SWATbots marched in carrying three people. Sonic froze. They were two hedgehogs and a lion. He could spot them a mile away.

_'__So Sonic, choose give yourself up or they go to the robotizer! I know you think I won't let them go, however I am a man of my word. And no rescue plans either, one hint of destruction and I will robotize them!'_

_'__DON'T DO IT SONIC!' the girl hedgehog said pleadingly 'FIGHT HIM! DON'T LET HIM IN! DON'T GIVE UP!'_

_Eggman laughed 'Tick tock Sonic. Time flies.'_

Sonic stared as the screen faded. Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

'So who were they?' Tails asked

Sonic struggled to speak. 'Wha- When was this sent?'

'About an hour ago, I think.' Tails replied

Sonic clenched his fist. 'I have to save them.'

'Who are they?'

Sonic looked up. Everyone surprised by the sad serious look in his eyes.

'The lion is Cyrus is head of resistance in Robotropolis.' The others looked confused.

'But Eggman conquered that area sixteen years ago, how do you know him?' Rouge said voicing the confusion

Sonic looked away and continued to talk. 'The hedgehogs are my younger siblings, Sonia and Manic and together we the children of Queen Aleena.'

Everyone looked dumbfounded. Rouge looked at him as if Christmas had come early.

'YOU'RE A PRINCE?' Shadow said looking furiously at Sonic

'Wait, doesn't that mean I have a brother and a sister?' Tails said

'Yeah Tails, it does.' Sonic said. Tails looked happy at that.

'WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US!' Shadow yelled. 'AFTER ALL THEESE YEARS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THE TRUTH?'

Sonic flinched. Amy turned on Shadow.

'Shadow, he's just seen his siblings and friend held prisoner!'

'No, no Shadow is right I should've told you, I just…' Sonic sighed 'I just didn't want you to treat me like royalty. I came here to make sure that Eggman or Robotnik didn't ruin other people's lives like he had ruined mine and countless others.'

Shadow 'hmphed' and looked away.

'Look guys I need to save them.' Sonic said pleadingly 'They're my family… I left them without saying goodbye, or why I was going. He probably tricked them with a fake Sonic or something, I dunno… Please, help me.'

Everyone looked at him, with varying degrees of uncertainty. Sonic sighed.

'Fine. I can't see any other option but to give myself up. I won't let them suffer again.' Sonic stood up, and started towards the door. Knuckles and Amy grabbed him before he could leave.

'Sonic…' Amy said 'You're not giving yourself up. I don't care what the others do. I'm going with you!'

Sonic smiled. 'Thanks Ames.'

'Me too!' Tails said 'We all are! If we don't, people will suffer.' He said smartly.

'Yeah, they'll have to suffer me as King.' Sonic joked. Everyone snickered at that thought.

'You knew Knuckles?' Amy asked.

'Yeah I knew him and them, in the, ahem, 'past''

'So, when do we leave?'

'We can't go now; we need to find out where they are, and the layout of where they are. We need to sneak in so that he doesn't robotize them.' Sonic sighed 'Tails can you find out where they are and the layout of the place?'

Tails smiled. 'You can count on me!' he ran to his lab computer and started looking for the 'prison-base' that Eggman was keeping his prisoners.

Sonic smiled at the fox's enthusiasm, and turned to the group.

'Guys, listen I really am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, and thanks for helping me out with this.'

Cream ran over and hugged him. He sighed. 'Thank you for forgiving me…'

* * *

**Well that's that. Don't hate, however I am open to constructive critisim.**

**Please review this Fic and PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO IT'S PROBABLY RUBBISH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE. I just got back from my school trip, so I'm celebrating with a new chapter! WHOOOOOO!**

**I've missed you internet.**

**Also, SHOUT OUT TO Knuckles lover 1245 and Moe43, for adding this into thier favourites!  
**

**Plus, to Moe43 THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! It's my first review/comment on the internet, and I will treasure it! And to the Guest that reviewed as well!  
**

* * *

**He'll save us. I know he will.**

Sonia was annoyed. And scared, but mostly annoyed. They had been kidnapped, stuffed into a bag, had their medallions stolen and taken somewhere unknown. They had all so seen Robotnik again for the first time in four years which had been a shock. Also finding out that they would be robotized if Sonic didn't give himself up was infuriating.

So she sat and fumed, while Manic tried and failed to break them out of the cell they were in.

Manic sat back and sighed. 'It's no use! He's gotten bettah at making cells.'

Sonia sighed. 'What are we gonna do? Wait for Sonic? Or try something else?'

'Ah don't know sis' Manic said hopelessly

Cyrus looked around. The cell they were was actually quite big. There were three beds and a camera in the corner of the room.

'Well, we should get some rest.' He said 'It's been a rough day.'

'You can say that again.' Sonia said yawning. 'Well maybe you're right Cyrus. I'll see you in the morning.'

The three freedom fighters said their goodnights and climbed into the beds. As their eyes started to droop they all thought the same thing.

_'__Please hurry Sonic…'_

* * *

**Whooooo! I'm so happy to be back, and I want all of you in the Uk to go to Shake-a-Holic. THEY HAVE MARSHMALLOW MILKSHAKES!**

**Please Review because it makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT NEW CHAPTER! YEAH! Thanks for reading, THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS IN TOTAL IS MIND BLOWING! **

**Firebird08x: I know, my chapters are too short. Which is why I'm compensating by uploading this! **

**Thanks to all of you who are following this story, to all of you who reviewed and to everyone who favourited this fic or me the writer! ENJOY!**

* * *

**So, anymore secrets Sonic?**

Tails had found the base almost instantly, and had printed out the layout just as easily. It was he had said 'As easy as breathing.'

'So there's an old sewage drain at the base of his hideout, we can sneak in there, while Shadow, Tails, the Chaotics and Silver provide a distraction.' Sonic said pouring over the layout. 'Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and I will divide into saving my sibs and checking out his control room. Agreed?'

'Sonic are you actually planning?' Tails asked looking at Sonic in awe.

'Heh, heh my sibs are rubbing off on me.' Sonic chuckled.

Sonic and co. got to Eggman's base fairly quickly. They had decided that Sonic and Knuckles would go to the control room as they knew what to look for, while Amy and Rouge busted Sonia, Manic and Cyrus out of the prison.

'Alright,' Sonic said as they hid before carrying out the plan 'Everyone's clear on you have to do?'

He was answered with and chorus of 'yeps' 'sure thing Sonic!' and 'hmphs'.

'Ok, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, lets head out.'

Sonic's group crept up to the sewer that was their ticket to Eggman's lair.

Sonic went into the pipe without flinching, whereas Amy, Rouge and Knuckles nearly gagged at the stench.

'What did Eggman eat?' Amy said covering her mouth, her eyes watering.

Rouge gagged.

'Shh!' Sonic hushed them 'We can't alert Eggman, or my sibs are toast.'

They crept along the pipe and found themselves at a ladder leading into Eggman's base.

'Ok. Amy, Rouge here's your map.' Sonic said handing them the sheet 'There in the third cell on the left hand side. When you're near the cells, tell the other to start the part of the plan. Got it?'

'Don't worry Sonic! We'll get them out!' Amy said cheerily.

Sonic chuckled, Amy was really happy that Sonic had trusted her to get his family out of their prison, a little too happy.

'Ok guys let's go!'

* * *

Amy and Rouge watched Sonic and Knuckles turn around corner at the other end of the corridor. Rouge turned away and headed down the corridor. Amy stayed put.

'Amy!' Rouge whispered urgently. 'C'mon!'

'Sorry Rouge!' Amy said hurrying after her 'I'm just worried.'

'Why are **you **worried?' Rouge asked impatiently.

'What if they don't like me?' Amy said sighing slightly.

Sonic had finally asked Amy, to officially be his girlfriend, and later on she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

'Amy, everyone who meets you loves you. Now stop worrying, we've got a job to do!'

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles crept down the corridor keeping an eye out any robots, but were relieved to find none.

'So Knuckles, are you gonna ask her out?' Sonic said as casually as if they were walking in the park.

Knuckles spluttered 'what?!'

'Are you gonna ask my sister out?'

Knuckles blushed. 'You know?'

'Dude, it's as plain as day!'

'Well, I don't know. There's the whole royalty thing, and well…'

Sonic glanced at him grinning. 'Worried I won't let you?'

Knuckles sighed.

'I don't know anyone better for my sister, Knuckles. If you can handle living with her, then go ahead!' Sonic grinned 'She likes you.'

Knuckle looked at him startled. Sonic laughed. 'Couldn't you tell?'

'No I couldn't, can we just get the medallions and get out of here?' Knuckles grumbled, moving faster down the corridor.

'Dude, are you serious!' Sonic said chasing Knuckle down the hallway. 'I thought it was oblivious!'

As the two Mobians walked down the corridor a person watched them from the shadows.

'My dear Sonic, you've grown so much…'

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I'm leaving the 'saving' part 'til next time, as I'm a horrible person who loves keeping you in suspense! REVIEW, PLEASE! I read every one, and will take constructive feed back, any day!**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT'S UP! Yeah, I'm uploding another Chapter, but I mightn't get this inspiration again and I NEDED TO SHARE IT.**

**Eggman hater: I know, I know. But, it's his and he needs his guitar. So yeah. (::) You still get a cookie, as I recognised your name. And yes Manic will 'get' Rouge, do not worry CHILDREN! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

**Hi?**

Amy and Rouge crept along the seemingly endless corridors, looking out for the entrance to the prison block. Just as they reached the corridor leading to the cells, a troop of SWATbots marched up to them. Amy got her hammer out while Rouge readied herself for the fight.

'This is going to be a long day…' Rouge muttered.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles had found their way into the control room and were trying to work out how to open the case that held the medallions.

'Maybe you could punch it?' Sonic suggested.

'No.' Knuckles said bluntly.

'Why not, you like hitting stuff!' Sonic said jokingly.

'He'll have a force field or some form of very, and I mean **very** painful protection around that case.'

'Fine, you don't have to lecture me for Mobius' sake.' Sonic grumbled. Sonic rubbed under his nose, and thought. His face light up, and Knuckle swore he heard a _'ding'_ as Sonic got an idea.

'We could ask Tails.' Sonic said as he tapped his watch.

'We don't have a communicator, genius.' Knuckles sighed.

'Yes we do.'

Sonic pressed a button on his watch and the case opened.

'How, in the name of chaos did you do that?' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Simple.' Sonic said as he scooped up the medallions 'Tails placed a communicator in the watch, so you guys could yell at me from half way across the world, in high definition!'

Knuckle shook his head, chuckling 'That sounds like Tails, alright!'

'C'mon Knux, let's see if there's anything else we can swipe!'

* * *

Amy held her hammer up in triumph, a huge grin on her face.

'Amy!' Rouge said urgently. 'Tell the others it's their turn!'

Amy looked at her startled. 'Oh, sure thing Rouge!'

Amy tapped the wrist communicator, and chose 'Tails'.

_'__Hi Amy, it's time to go right?' _Tails whispered.

'Yep, it's your turn now! We'll speak to you later!' she said turning the communicator off.

_'__Good luck you two!' _Tails said

'Same to you guys!' piped Amy. The communicator beeped as it shut down.

'Ok Rouge let's go!'

* * *

Silver was excited. Nervous, of course, everyone was, but really excited. He hadn't really gone on a mission with the others in the Sonic Team, so he was really happy when Sonic trusted him enough to save his family.

Everyone was attacking different robots individually, whereas he was using his power to lift different objects a hurl them at the forces at the back. He also had to provide an escape route for Sonia, Manic, Amy and Rouge.

Tails was flying around above the battle dropping bombs here and there and warning the others of any 'sneak' attacks.

Silver smiled. 'I love my life…'

* * *

Amy and Rouge were hurrying down the cells, when they heard voices.

'Calm down Sonia, ah'm trying!'

'We have to get out! This may be our only chance! There's defiantly a battle out there I can hear the explosions.'

'Need some help?' Amy said walking up to the prison cell. Inside were the two hedgehogs and the lion she had seen on the ransom footage.

'If you can.' The green hedgehog said casually.

'I bet we can.' Rouge said slyly, walking up beside Amy.

The green hedgehog looked shocked, and then he smiled. 'Now what would a gorgeous bat like you be doin' in a dump like this?'

'That would be getting you out of here.' Rouge said smirking 'I'll pick the lock.'

'Don't bother, ah tried twice, and it didn't work.'

'Should we trust your expertise?' Amy asked

'Yep, I'm a city boy, raised by a gang of thieves. Ah can pick any lock ah come across, 'cept this one.'

Amy hmphed 'Well then we'll have to try something else. Stand back.' She said raising her hammer above her head.

The trio back up against the back wall, as Amy drew closer to the cell. Once she was close enough she pounded the door with the hammer once. The door flew off its hinges and nearly impaled Cyrus. Amy leaned on her hammer and smirked.

Manic, Sonia and Cyrus looked at her.

'Sonia, can we keep her?' Manic said pleadingly

Amy gigged. 'Come on you three, we've got to go.' She said tapping the communicator again.

'Hey Tails, tell Silver to bust us out.' Amy said happily.

The three hedgehogs, the lion and the bat ran down the corridor until they reached a dead end.

'Stand back!' Rouge exclaimed.

The wall suddenly was taken apart brick by brick, until a hole large enough to fit one of Eggman's 'ultimate' creations and then some. Silver was hovering outside the hole throwing the brick cluster at a larger swarm of SWATbots.

'C'mon, there's Tails!' Amy yelled

'Wait! We need our medallions!' Sonia shouted after Amy who had started to run to the parked Tornado.

'Don't you worry about that, hon we've got it covered, just get to the Tornado!' Rouge yelled.

They all crowded into the Tornado. Tails took off as soon as everyone was in.

'This is Yellow Sky, to Ground Fighters, pull back, repeat pull back Yellow Sky out.' Tails said into the microphone. He finished, pressing a button on the dash board that turn off the connection.

He turned to face his passengers.

'Hi, I'm Tails, and if they haven't introduced themselves, this is Amy Rose the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat.'

'It's a pleasure.' Sonia said 'My name is Sonia, and this is my brother Manic and my friend Cyrus.'

'We know.' Tails chuckled 'A … friend of ours told us.'

Sonia and Manic exchanged glances.

'Will we meet this mysterious friend?' Manic asked casually.

Tails chuckled again. 'You will.'

_'__They seem nice,' _Tails thought _'I'm sure they won't mind me being their brother… I hope.'_ He glanced worriedly out the window. _'I hope you're ok Sonic…'_

* * *

**OK it's done! Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you'll review as it's gives me the strength to write like nothing else can. I mean it.**

***ahem***

**So thanks for giving this a try and I'll see you next time. BYE GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEOPLE! I want to upload everyday if I can, so here ya go THANK TO EVERYONE WHO IS FOLLOWING THIS, AND TO EVERYONE WHO FAVOURITED THIS FIC! I LOVE YOU ALL, JUST FOR READING THIS!**

* * *

**So creative!**

Sonic and Knuckles had found Eggman, who was working on a new invention, in an antechamber. When they walked in (not realising he was there) he was more than a bit annoyed.

He had asked if he and Knuckles were giving up, and when they replied he decided to deal with the situation by jumping into his invention and attacking them.

As Sonic dodged the attacks he noted the container on the robot that read, 'DO NOT OPEN. CHAOS EMERALDS STORED INSIDE.'.

Sonic shook his head. Eggman was just too easy to beat nowadays.

'Yo, Knux try hitting that container.' He shouted.

Knuckles nodded. He ran towards the machine while Sonic distracted Eggman, in the most subtle way possible.

'YO BALDY NOSEHAIR, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO ON A DIET!'

'WHY YOU LITTLE-'

Knuckle punched the container and it broke into millions of pieces. The power of Chaos was released, and the base exploded.

Up in the Tornado, the group saw the explosion. Amy put her hands to her mouth in shock.

'Do… do you think they made it out?' she whispered.

'Don't worry Rosy,' Tails said equally worried 'They've been through worse.'

'I hope you're right…' Amy said sadly

'Is one of them your family?' Sonia asked soothingly

'Boyfriend…' Amy whispered.

'She had a huge crush on him for years,' Rouge told them 'and he finally made their relationship official about a month ago.'

Amy sighed.

'I'm sure he'll be ok,' Manic said 'ya said he'd been through worse, right?'

'Yeah, you're right he'll be fine!'

* * *

Knuckles opened his eyes slowly. He found himself just outside the range of the explosion. Sonic was standing quite close by; he looked alright except his spines were singed.

'What happened?' Knuckle asked

'Chaos blast,' Sonic replied 'I got us got of there, faster than you could say 'Sonic why did you tell me to punch that, you jerk!''

Knuckles sighed, plopped down onto the grass and held his head in his hands.

'You knew that would happen, didn't you?' he asked mournfully

'Yep,' Sonic said 'I also knew that I could run faster than it could reach us.'

Knuckles lay down and groaned. 'I hate you so much, Sonic…'

'And on that note, we better get goin', or we'll both be shouted at!' Sonic chirped.

Knuckles groaned again as he stood running after Sonic.

'I hate you Sonic Hedgehog.'

* * *

Tails parked the Tornado and he and his passengers got off.

'Welcome to my house!' Tails said happily. As they walked in, the first thing Sonia noticed was the smell of-

Manic laughed 'Chilli dogs?'

Tails laughed. 'Yeah, Amy's boyfriend loves them! He has an ever ending appetite for the things!'

'Tails?' a small voice piped from the living room. The door opened and Cream stood there.

'Hello Cream.' Tails said shyly.

'Hello, Tails. I'm glad to see you're safe.'

'Um, thanks Cream.' Tails scratched the back of his head. 'Um, well, everyone come in we'll introduce you!'

'Ok, Tails we're coming!' Silver yelled back.

* * *

After a while Sonic and Knuckles made to Sonic's house, where they noticed the Tornado parked in the garage Sonic had installed.

'Uh oh' Sonic said 'they're either going to be mad or relieved. I can't tell which is better.'

'Only one way to find out…' Knuckles hinted

'Here goes nothin''

Sonic opened the door and walked to the living room. He and Knuckles heard voices coming from behind the door.

'Should we pretend to be someone else?' Sonic suggested

'No, they'll hate you more for that.' Knuckle said impatiently 'Just open the door.'

'- and that's Silver, he's from the future.' Tails finished.

'It's nice to meet you all.' Sonia said politely 'So, you um fight Robotnik a lot huh?'

Tails sniggered. Sonia looked at him. He looked up at her.

'Sorry! It's just he's not called 'Robotnik' anymore.' Tails snorted. 'He changed his name to Doctor Eggman, so that people would take him more seriously!'

Manic burst out laughing 'You're joking!'

'Nope, he genuinely thought that, that name would be better!'

'Yeah, we take him so seriously nowadays.' A voice from the door said.

Everyone turned to see Sonic, a little burnt but smiling.

'Sonic?' Sonia, Manic and Cyrus said in utter disbelief.

* * *

**YEAH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Well find out in the next chapter, hopefully uploaded tomorrow, if not in two days time!**

**Please review, and I hope you liked this chapter. As I've said before I'm open to construstive critisim, however don't hate, as YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CLICKED THIS YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HATE!**

***cough***

**Also I've set up a poll on my profile as to what I should upload next (after this! I am finishing this)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! ... What?**

**Ok so i said that I'd upload a few days ago... I'VE GOT A REASON OK!**

**Writers Block (Also reviews make me work so some of them would be nice)**

**power ranger: Well they've just seen Sonic for the first time (IN FOREVER! :D FROZEN) in years, so they're bond to be shocked. And yea he asked her out.**

**-Tell me if you wanna know how Sonic and Amy actually became a couple!-**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Bitter sweet reunions**

'Hi guys!' Sonic said cheerily.

'SONIC!' They yelled. Sonia and Manic ran towards him and embraced him tightly. Knuckle tried to squeeze past the hugging hedgehogs, only to be pulled into the hug as well, by Sonia and Sonic.

After a few seconds of crying, and hugging, Sonia broke the happy moment.

'SONIC HEDGEHOG!' she screamed 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!'

'Sonia, I… uh…' Sonic said nervously.

Manic, Knuckles and Cyrus retreated to Amy and Tails who, along with the others in the room, were staring at Sonia with varying degrees of surprise.

'Sorry 'bout Sonia. She acts like the eldest when Sonic messes up.'

'Does that happen often?' Amy asked looking worried.

'Yep' Cyrus nodded 'basically any time he goes off by himself.'

'Well, um…' Tails said worriedly 'He kind of adopted me as his younger brother…'

'Sweet,' Manic smiled 'Ah always want ah younger brother! Come here you!' Manic pulled Tails into a noogie.

'Ouch!' Tails yelped.

'Sorry 'bout that!' Manic chuckled

'Um… Sonia's still yelling.' Amy said

'Wait a sonic second!' Manic copied Sonic's old catch phrase **(apart from 'I'm waiting!')**.

'What is it?' Amy asked

'You said that your boyfriend was in there getting our medallions.' Manic smiled 'so… which one are you dating, my bro Sonic or Knuckles?'

'Sonic,' Amy said blushing

Manic and Cyrus looked at her shocked.

'What,' Amy asked 'It's not that big a deal is it'

'Yes it is!' They both gasped.

'He had all the girls at the resistance fawnin' over 'im,' Manic said 'He must really like ya!'

Amy smiled and blushed. They all jumped when Sonia raised her voice even more.

'YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE A NOTE!' she screamed

'SONIA!' Manic yelled. Everyone stared 'Ah, think he's sorry…'

Everyone looked at Sonic. His ears were folded right back and was actually crying.

'Oh Sonic I'm sorry, I just…' Sonia started but Sonic interrupted her.

'It's ok Sonia,' Sonic smiled 'I guess I did give you a reason to yell at me.'

'Yo sis,' Manic said dragging Tails and Amy over to her. 'We got another brother! Plus, Sonic got a girlfriend!'

Everyone laughed at Sonia's shocked face. Amy and Tails ran over to Sonic and buried their faces into his shoulders.

'I love you guys...' Sonic whispered

* * *

Sonia and Knuckles were sitting watching the sunset. He had asked her to take a walk with him, to get fresh air.

Knuckles looked at her.

'So after this, what are you three gonna do?' Knuckle asked.

'I don't know…' Sonia sighed 'We have to find Mom, and kick Robot- I mean Eggman out Mobotropolis, once and for all.'

'Well you've got the help of the Sonic Team.' Knuckles said brightly 'And Sonic and I did not choose that by the way.'

Sonia laughed 'I figured, and will you do Knuckles?'

'I dunno… maybe see the world or just hang out with all of you guys.'

'Well whatever you decide to do I hope you're really happy and you regret nothing.' Sonia smiled

'You too.'

* * *

**I know... it's kinda short-ish so I'm sorry but this what you're getting.**

**Also, I've got a poll on my profile, which I need you to vote on, as I don't know what i should write after I finish this!**

**So Review, Vote or just read the fanfic! Everything helps!**

**CYA NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY I'M BACK! I'M REALLY IMPATIENT SO LET'S GET GOING!**

**Moe43: THANKS :D! And they might...**

**power ranger: Thank you! And Knuckles has been tricked by Eggman so many times so yeah...**

**Guest: :D Yes SoniaXKnuckles**

**NOW ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Oh, boy…**

Sonia almost flew out of her seat for the fortieth time. They were driving along a road that took them to Mobotropolis, and it was filled with potholes.

'How much longer?' she asked wearily.

'Not much longer, hang in there Sonia.' Tails said soothingly, keeping an eye on the road.

Sonia had originally protested about Tails, who was only eight after all, driving. She and Sonic had had a heated argument, which Sonic won. The only reason he won was by saying that 'Tails can fly a plane for chaos' sake! He's more than cable of driving a van!' No one could argue with that.

And so Sonia, Manic and basically everyone who couldn't run fast enough to keep up with the van, were sitting trying to remain seated.

Sonia concentrated on the blur that was Sonic, leading the way. She had noticed that Sonic, who had been speedy before, was even faster. Even with his medallion (Which she was holding in her pocket, Manic and herself were wearing theirs) he hadn't been this fast, and he wasn't even wearing it!

She shook her head. She, Manic and Cyrus had heard what Sonic had gotten up to, and it all seemed impossible. Time travelling monsters, becoming part of story book adventures, **DYING** and something called 'Super Sonic', it was all incredible and unbelievable. All of this was exactly like something that would happen to Sonic.

Tails glanced over at her. 'Are you ok, Sonia? You look kinda green…'

Sonia started. 'Oh… um yeah I'm fine' The van hit a pothole 'Just thinking…'

Tails smiled 'I know a lot has happened…'

Sonia smiled 'Are you ok with being Prince Tails of Mobotropolis?'

Tails looked shocked. The van started to veer off the road.

'Tails keep your eyes on the road!' Rouge called from the rear of the bus

'Oops! Sorry!' Tails called back

Sonia gigged 'Didn't you realize that being part of our family makes you royalty?'

'Sorry, I was concentrating on the fact that I have another brother, a sister and a mother, which I've never had before.'

Sonia smiled. 'I can relate, I was so shocked to find out I had brothers, I wasn't sure how to react, so I went for calm and composed.'

Tails laughed. Ahead on the road they saw Sonic slowing down.

'OK GUYS WE MUST BE CLOSE SONIC'S SLOWING DOWN!' Tails hollered.

As Tails slowed the van, Sonic slowed down completely, everyone looked up at the huge wall that stretched as far as the eye could see. Everyone excluding those who had seen it before and Shadow let out a low whistle.

'That's one big wall…' Rouge uttered impressed.

'And it's not for decoration.' Manic said** (FYI he was flirting with her almost the whole journey)**

Sonic opened the door 'Okay guys we're here, time to get out.'

'Ok Sonic we're coming!' Amy piped

Once everyone was outside Cyrus started to tell them the plan.

'Ok, we need to drive out Robot- **Eggman's **forces as soon as possible.'

'And we need to find our mom too.' Sonia put in.

'Yeah that too'

'So guys,' Sonic smiled 'are you ready to do what we do best?'

Everyone smiled and Amy rested her hammer on her shoulder. Cyrus, Sonia and manic looked confused.

'Wait, what is it that you guys do best?' Manic verbalized.

'What we do best is destroying Eggman's robots.' Knuckles smiled.

'And boy do we do it too much…' Sonic looked into the distance dramatically, a knowing look on his face.

Everyone laughed, Sonic smiled and looked around.

'Did I say that out load?' Everyone nodded 'Oops. Well we'd better get to HQ right Cyrus?'

'Yep, let's get going!' Cyrus said ecstatically.

As they got back into the van and went up to the wall, the figure that had been watching them since Eggman's base had blown up smiled knowingly.

'Soon…'

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Now that's done, I can just chill for the rest of the year! (exaggeration)  
**

**Please vote on my poll to choose what I should write next!**

**CYA LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERY ONE SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT I WENT ON HOLIDAY AND I'VE GOT WRITERS BLOCK SO IT'S SHORT I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS IT UNTIL I GET INSPIRATION!**

***Breathes in a huge amount of air***

**Sorry it's short, but I could not stand having updated my Zelda FanFic and not this one as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Home, sweet, home**

Sonic and the others had gotten Shadow to Chaos Control them into the kingdom's walls. Afterwards Tails drove them to the HQ of the rebellion.

It was a rather sad sight; the rebellion had apparently lost ground and rebels.

As the Sonic Heroes walked to the base, they were told some of the Sonic Underground's stories. Tails and Shadow agreed that Sonic and Manic dressing up as girls, had to be the best idea since underwear.

As the group were talking, a wolf and an orange… um… thing? **(Tell me what Dingo is! I DON'T KNOW, AND I'M TOO LAZY TO LOOK IT UP! XD) **were watching from the shadows.

'Dingo, pass me the hand held computer.' Sleet whispered to the orange…whatever Dingo is.

'Ok Sleet!' Dingo practically yelled

'Shh Stupid, they'll hear us.'

'Sorry Sleet'

Sleet tapped on the 'Rebel Heroes' file. A variety of pictures popped up, but first in the queue were the Royal Triplets. Sleet tapped on it and compared the images.

'Sonia and Manic have found some friends. That's them; however I'm not sure about the blue one. As I recall the brat Sonic had black eyes. Not green ones.'

'He's got Sonic's medallion.'

'Well, well you really can be observant.' Sleet tapped on 'Facial Scan'.

_'__Identification complete, identified: Manic, Sonia and Sonic Hedgehog.'_

'It is him… I thought that he was dead.' Sleet frowned 'We must inform Dr Robotnik at once.'

'Sure thing Sleet'

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME ;_;**

**ANNNYYWAYS... I want you guys to give feed back, sorry that it's been ages, and that this is what you're getting for being patient but, hey look I'M ALIVE!**

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER! :D8 (Bowties are cool...)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**YEAH I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! YEAH! D:**

**SORRY! Anyway SHOUT OUTS!**

**NeoMars: Ok... not the anwer I was looking for, but I looked it up and he's a canid(NO IDEA IF I SPELT THAT RIGHT) i.e. related to dogs.**

**Eggman hater: OK I GET DINGO IS A DINGO! And no Sleet hasn't heard of contacts.**

**I'm putting Sonic's green eyes down to exposure to Chaos Energy.**

* * *

**Your lordship, you look… different.**

Sleet and Dingo rushed along the corridor in Dr Robotnik's ship. They were nervous of the reaction that they would get when they told him that Sonic was still alive, and back in Robotropolis.

They walked through the metallic doors, behind which Dr Robotnik, or as we call him, Dr Eggman, was sitting, in a large swivel chair, that hid most of him, excluding his arms.

'Well you two had better got some good news.' Eggman started 'I'm not in a good mood today.'

'Ah your lordship,' Sleet began 'I must say it is a pleasure to see you again, Dr Robotnik-'

'I go as Dr Eggman now,' Eggman snapped 'and I repeat do you have good news?'

'Well, no.' Sleet said 'I believe that Prince Sonic is still alive, and back in Robotropolis.'

Eggman smashed his hand on the arm rest of his chair. He turned around and Sleet and Dingo started at his appearance.

'I KNOW THAT RETCHED HEDGEHOG IS STILL ALIVE! HE'S BEEN STOPPING ME FROM EXPANDING MY BORDERS!'

Sleet and Dingo exchanged a worried look.

Eggman 'hrmphed' and pinched his nose bridge.

'I've had enough of you two, you fail to catch the hedgehogs over and over again, and you tell me that Sonic is in Robotropolis. I've kept you alive for too long… GUARDS! TAKE THEM TO THE ROBOTIZER!'

Sleet and Dingo turned to see SWATbots converging on them.

'Your lordship, please have mercy! We will do better I promise!' Sleet cried.

'I had enough of you and you grovelling all the time.' Eggman sighed, turning back round to the computer screen.

Sleet and Dingo were dragged out of the doors, Eggman smiled.

'I hope that they'll be more useful as robots.' Eggman laughed evilly.

* * *

**Right, next time I will upload a good sized chapter.**

**OMG I was listening to All Hail Shadow while wrighting this! :D**

**(BOW YOUR HEADS LOW, ALL HAIL SHADOW!)**

**And with that, I'll CYA NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah! I'M UPDATING REALLY LATE CUS' WHY NOT!**

**I didn't mention it last chapter, because I either forgot or... I dunno, but...**

**DOUBE DIGITS! WHHHHHHOOOOOOO**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**ilovepie123 and (I THINK) chainmail19 and (I THINK) Angelcake20 for Following/Favouriting this story (DON'T CARE ABOUT DA TYPOS). You get cupcakes and 'tea', left over from my sister's party.**

**Don't worry reader, you get some to. You don't get 'tea' though (It was really Ribeena (DNO'T CRAE 'BUOT NO TPOYS mis spelled on purpose))**

**Eggman hater: They were fun to play with, right Sleet?!**

**Sleet: *Appears wearing a pink ballerina costume, a clown nose and a horrific amount of make-up* NO.**

**Don't worry, they're 'alive', and we will see them again. Don't you worry child, see Eggman's got a plan for you! Don't you worry now...**

**:D**

* * *

**So Mr Hedgehog, since you seem to be getting better at plans, what do you have to do?**

Sonic Heroes had finally settled down, as in Knuckles and Amy had stopped attacking each other **(they both wanted the same room: Knuckles wanted it because it was across the hall from Sonia, and Amy wanted it because, well you can guess, *cough* Sonic *cough*(Amy won))** and chosen their rooms.

Tails was writing in his diary **(BECAUSE WHY NOT)**, after he had unpacked his back pack.

_'__Dear Diary,_

_Wow, where do I start? We found out Dr Eggman had issued a ransom, and the hostages just so happened to be Sonic's siblings and an old friend of his. Also he's royalty, which makes me royalty too. I'm really excited, we're help Sonia and Manic get back __their__, um, our kingdom back. Also, I've got a mom! How cool is that! _

_I'm so glad I found this book is the forest. You know, before Sonic found me. I can look back and remember what my life was like, and go through all the happy memories, like my first Christmas with Sonic, I remember he got me my handheld computer, I've still got it, I did a lot of work on it, so it's up-to-date._

_Any enough rambling, I'd better go help Sonic unpack. I know for a fact he'll either forget where he put something, only unpack some things or both._

_Signed_

_Miles 'Tails' Prower'_

Tails closed the book and hid it under his mattress. He actually had quite a big room; however it was sparsely furnished, with only a bed and a wardrobe. The walls were grey and the wardrobe and bed were a similar colour.

In Sonic's room all of hell had broken out. Socks and shoes, along with various other items including, Chip's bracelet and a copy of Sonic and the Black Knight, had been thrown behind the owner frantically.

Sonic himself was standing in the middle of the chaos.

'Tails help me I can't find _the present I got Amy_.' He said whispering the last part.

'Hmm, maybe a fracture in the time space continue-'

'Tails I don't understand you' Sonic said frantically rummaging through the pile of socks **(Clean ones, for once ;D)**

'Maybe wibbly wobbly timey-wimy stuff sucked it up.'

'Hilarious'

'Have you tried under the bed?'

Sonic stopped searching through the pile of socks to look under the bed.

'Heh, no…' Sonic laughed nervously 'Ah there it is.' He proclaimed 'I think it'll stay there. Or else Amy might find it.' Sonic sat on the bed.

'Really Sonic, you didn't try under the bed?' Tails laughed.

'Well I'm sorry, but I can't be two things at once.'

''You can't be two things at once?' What do mean Sonic?'

'I can't be the forgetful big brother and the smart logical one, all at the same time now can I?'

'Right,' Tails walked over to the bed and sat with Sonic 'so what's your plan on how to kick Eggman out of here is…?'

'…Um…' Sonic pulled the 'concentrated' face

'You don't have one do you?'

'No, I was just going to smash all of his robots and blow up his factories, and you know, hope for the best.'

'…You would literally be the worst king in history.'

'I know, which is why I have a plan for that problem, but as for the slightly rounder problem of Eggman, we'll just do what we do. Like I said at the gate, remember?'

'Ok… so you brought 'Sonic and the Black Knight'?'

'Yeah figured that Manic would want a bed-time story,'

**'****AH HEARD THAT SONIC!' **Manic yelled from across the hall. **'AND YES YOU WERE COMPLETELY RIGHT, BUT ONLY IF SONIA AND TAILS LISTEN TOO, AND YOU DO VOICES!'**

Sonic and Tails laughed. Once calm, Sonic looked at Tails.

'So tell me about the wibbly wobbly timey-wimy stuff.'

* * *

**WHOO! It's done I can sleep**

**geN8hedgehog made a Furry Dollmaker on deviant art, this game is the reason I have a cover, so check it out, it's amazing guys.**

**IYF I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO (I really want to tho...)**

**THX 4 READING! AND ALONG WITH THE CUPCAKES YOU ALL GET A BALL OF WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY-WIMY...STUFF.**

**Cya next chapter... *Yawns***


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah! NEW CHAPTER! WHOO!**

***ahem***

**So yesterday was hectic: I got my hair cut, went to the cinema, got my new school clothes and made a cover for this FanFic.**

***sigh***

**ANYWAYS SHOUTOUTS!**

** luna . hernandez11 (the name wouldn't work there's supposed to be no spaces): This user has me on Author alert: *blushes* I'm not that good at writing... but thanks. (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

**First mission: Sonic is going to play dress up- I-I mean: Destroy Eggman's factories. Yeah, that's what I meant… heh, heh.**

_'__Can you feel life movin' through your mind?_

_Ooh... looks like ya came for more_

_(Yea-ea-ea)'_

Sonic was lying on his bed singing along to the song he had finished composing. He smiled to himself remembering his delight he found the software on his own hand held, close to when he found Tails.

_'__Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?_

_Ooh… you try and try to ignore_

_(Yea-ea-ea)_

_But you can hardly swallow_

_Your fears and pain_

_Well you can't help but follow_

_It puts right back where you came_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find or way_

_Whoa yeah_

_Can you feel your life tangle you up inside?_

_Yeah, now you're face down on the floor_

_Oh_

_But you can't save your sorrow_

_You've paid in trade_

_But you can't help but follow_

_It puts you right where you came_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find or way_

_Whoa… whoa… whoa_

_OH YEAH! '_

Sonic played 'air guitar' along with the solo. However our speedy friend did not realise that he had an audience. *evil smirk*

_'__There's a face searching far, so far and wide_

_There's a place that you dreamed you never find_

_Hold on to 'what if?'_

_Hold on to 'what if?'_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find or way_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find or way_

_Live and learn_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Live and learn_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

Sonic winced when the song ended, as his (rather large) group of friends applauded.

'How long have you guys been there?' Sonic mumbled shyly.

'About halfway into the first chorus,' Tails beamed 'why didn't you tell us you could sing?'

'Because you would ask me to sing all the time Tails,' Sonic grumbled 'Well are we going to start smashing robots or are we going to have a tea party with Eggman?'

'Hm…' Manic smirked 'That's not half a bad idea Sonic!'

'What are you thinking, you ferret?' Sonic narrowed his eyes.

Manic grinned evilly. 'Dress up time…'

* * *

'Manic this is literally the worst idea you've ever had.'

'Hey you gave the idea, ah just put it into action.'

Tails laughed 'To be honest you did give him the idea.'

'I don't know what you're laughing about Tails; you're in the same situation as us.'

'So? It's still hilarious'

'Let's just get this over with.'

'Ok big brother!' Manic batted his eyes.

Sonic and his unfortunate brothers had been given a makeover. A really big one: Sonic was wearing red high heels and white tights, white gloves and a blue and white dress **(Blaze's outfit but blue over a long white dress) **that reached his ankles, with the addition of a blonde wig and red lipstick.

Manic was wearing a red dress that also reached his ankles, red sandals, and a green jacket and to complete the look a red wig.

Tails' disguise was difficult, was he would be identified by his twin tails. He had to hide one of them; however he had found a blue skirt that disguised his additional tail, it was striped vertically, two navy stripes on the left and right side and a light shade in the middle. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt, blue boots and a blue wig.

Amy and Sonia gigged. 'Like I said before Sonic,' Sonia laughed 'Manic makes a prettier girl than you do.'

'I don't know Sonia, Sonic does look rather pretty.' Amy gigged

'I hate all of you…' Sonic groaned

Everyone laughed.

'Ok, Tails remember leave most of the talking to us.'

'Got it,' Tails nodded.

They had found a carriage that they could use to get to Eggman's palace. Shadow was driving; the other option was to be knocked out by Amy and to join Sonic and his brothers, in his own disguise.

Amy herself was putting the finishing touches on: fake eyelashes and eye shadow. Sonic and Tails were finished and Manic was getting his eye shadow on.

'Ok Manic, you're done.'

_'__Great.' _Manic simpered in his girlish voice. Amy gigged.

_'__Save it for the bots Manic.'_ Sonic sighed flicking his hair, this caused even more laughing.

_'__Bravo, sister!' _Manic laughed, clapping.

'Ok guys we're almost there.' Shadow smiled **(yes smiled, I think everyone would smile at Sonic and Manic's antics).**

'Ok guys remember the plan.' Sonia said straightening Tails' wig

'Yea, yea sis' we remember, alright.' Manic sighed.

'Ok you three,' Amy smiled as the carriage stopped 'have fun at your playdate!'

'And don't get the dresses dirty!' Sonia yelled as they got out.

_'__Are you ready Sonica?'_ Manic gigged

_'__Sure. What about you two, Manette?'_

_'__Ready,' _Manic smiled.

* * *

**Finally! I got a song in! *party poppers* HIP HIP HOORAY!**

**Thanks for reading it makes me so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**ALL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHARACTERS MINUS THE PRINCESS FROM SONIC '06 (I will never put her name in this fic... maybe at the end):**

**All characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog Universe and the Sonic Underground Universe belong to thier separate owners. The only thing that GeekyGamer owns is the plot.**

**Cya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just back from camping and thought I'd upload this!**

**SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**anime . rules . XD: Thank you! Really, I'm not that a good at writing... (Favourite and following this story) (::)**

**Eggman hater:You're welcome for the reference. Sonic wouldn't be able to handle the boringness of the paper work. (::)**

**VRDTrio: THANK U! (::)**

**ZeldaHildaSabrina: Cool name! Thnx! (::)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Maria?**

Sonica, Manette and Mila, were at the gate to Eggman's fortress.

_'__Hi there,'_ Sonica said to the stationary guards.

_'__We're here to see Dr Eggman,' _Manette simpered _'We believe we have information on the Resistance.'_

The bots looked at each other. In response they opened the giant double doors.

_'__Thanks sweeties.' _Manic smiled waving to the bots as they passed.

The trio walked along the corridor, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behaviour.

'Yo, Ah think Ah've found something' Manic said pointing to the door, with the giant sign reading: "DO NOT ENTER, SCIENCE LAB."

'Ok check it out, Tails and I will check out his main control room.' Sonic whispered.

Sonic and Tails crept down the hall as Manic picked the lock.

Once in the control room Tails headed to the computer, while Sonic headed to the newly installed capsule.

'Hey Tails,' Sonic whispered 'there a couple of the Chaos Emeralds in here!'

'I'll open it,' Tails said hacking into the mainframe.

The capsule opened and Sonic grabbed the Emeralds.

'If you're done we'll catch up with Manic.'

'Almost…' Tails typed faster 'Done!'

'Great,' Sonic smiled 'Let's go.

They went back to the door where Manic was sitting with his eyes closed, and an open door leading to Eggman's lab.

'What took ya so long?' He smirked

'Oh shut it Manic.' Sonic said walking to the lab, followed by his brothers

The room was a large room, built in the stereotypical Eggman style. High tech, metal and lit only with over head lamps, that weren't that bright.

'OK Tails: do your thing,' Sonic smiled.

'On it,'

'Manic you can loot as much stuff as possible, kay?'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sonic Hedgehog is allowing me to steal?' Manic smiled.

'Yes Manic. He is.' Sonic grinned 'It's Rouge's fault.'

'You got it, bro!'

Sonic, having nothing to do, walked around and found a pod. The pod was made of metal and had writing printed on the side:

**"****PROJECT: M.R."**

'Uh, Tails?' Sonic called. 'Weird looking capsule with weird project name that we might need to get rid of.'

'Coming Sonic, DON'T TOUCH IT!'

'Ok, ok jeez.'

Tails and Manic walked over to look at the capsule. After a moment of silence Sonic looked impatiently at Tails.

'Well?' Sonic questioned.

Without responding Tails opened the pod.

'Tails,' Sonic shouted as sirens went off. The doors burst open and SWATbots bust in. 'Manic hold them off.'

'Already on it' Manic smiled, pulling out a laser blaster he'd nicked.

'WHY'D YOU JUST OPEN IT?' Sonic yelled over the sirens.

'I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S IN IT!' Tails explained 'IF I'M RIGHT WE WON'T HAVE TO FIGHT IT, IF I'M WRONG YOU'D BETTER GET READY FOR A HUGE FIGHT!'

The pod whirred and smoke poured out of it. A brown hedgehog with blonde hair and blue eyes sat up coughing.

'Where am I?' She asked looking at the dumbfounded hedgehog and the smug fox. Then her gaze fell on Manic, who at the same moment had just destroyed a SWATbot.

'Oh…' she looked at Tails 'Um, sorry, but could you tell me where I am?'

'Of course, if you tell us who you are.' Tails asked politely.

'Maria Robotnik.'

'Wait a sec,' Sonic stared at her 'You're Maria?'

'Yes,' Maria nodded 'and you three aren't girls are you?'

'How'd you guess?' Manic laughed blowing up another SWATbot. 'Ok, we're in a fortress of a tyrannical villain who is also you're cousin.'

'Ivo,' Maria asked confused 'but, he's only a baby.'

'Ha, ha, Eggman, a baby, can you guys imagine that?' Sonic laughed.

'Nope, he's like, what age is he?' Manic laughed.

'Dude, no one knows how old he is.'

'Ok, what time am I in?' Maria asked crossing her arms.

'Um…'Sonic looked at Tails. 'This may come as a shock…'

SWATbots burst through the door.

'We'll tell you later!' Sonic shouted, pulling off the disguise. 'Manic take these.'

'Oh lovely' Manic held the dress at arm's length.

'Don't worry, guys I'll get us outta here!'

* * *

**OK! Please review as it makes me work!**

**Cya Next Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK! I'm also back to school...yay.**

**Now you know who I've paired Shadow with. :)**

**OMG A LOT OF SHOUT OUTS! :D OMG SO HAPPY!**

**cinderclaw63: fav and following me: (::) (::) (::) (::) :D**

**Jen Taskatam: Following me: (::)(::) smiles even more**

**Lydia the tygeropean: I like Maria too and thanks for following this.**

**Guest: WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY...STUFF.**

**Haruno-chaun: Fav and follow the story: (::) (::) Really, you were that big a fan? Cool! You're welcome for the nostalgia.**

**Anime . rules . XD: Um... it wasn't meant to funny...XD. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Shadowtigs: follow and fav: (::) (::)**

**Skyefall O. Bunnymund: fav: (::)**

* * *

**Hooray! More reunions!**

Three hedgehogs and a two tailed fox blasted through the giant double doors out into the open air. Sonic ran towards the HQ of the resistance, but stopped about a mile away from the actual location.

'Yo, Sonic the HQ isn't here bro, a little further along bro.'

'Manic,' Sonic said 'Egghead will be looking for three hedgehogs and a fox going a speed of 341 m/s, at a minimum. He will not be looking for a group of four walking 5 km/h.' Sonic looked at his brother with the **no duh **face.

'Ok, ok.' Manic said turning to Maria. 'You alright, cause you seem kinda shaky?'

'Yeah, I' Maria trembled 'Wow, we went fast.'

'You'll get used to it.' Tails smiled. 'My name is Tails, well it's a nickname, to be honest, and these are my brothers Manic and Sonic.'

'It's a pleasure.' Maria said. The group had started walking Tails helping Maria as she was unsteady on her feat

'Oh one thing,' Manic started 'our mom is a Queen, but don't, I and mean don't, treat us like royalty.'

'Manic was raised by a gang of thieves' Sonic added 'and I was raised by a middle class family until they were taken away. After that my Uncle Chuck raised me.'

'Oh…' Maria stated unsure of what to say.

'Heh, sorry' Sonic smiled sheepishly 'didn't mean to dump that on ya.'

'Oh no, it's ok. I understand.' She smiled.

They reached the HQ intact and Sonic open the door, dreading the reception, questions and hugs they would undoubtedly get.

_'__Well, here goes nothin''_ he thought grimly.

'SONIC!' Amy jumped on Sonic hugging the life out of him

'Hey… Amy…' Sonic struggled 'Can't… breathe…'

'Oops, sorry…' Amy said releasing the hedgehog, who gasped for air.

'S'ok…' Sonic gasped 'Can you get everyone into our largest room please. And, _make extra sure that Shadow's there_.' He whispered the last part 'we'll explain everything when everyone's there.

'Ok… hey who's that?' Amy asked pointing at Maria.

'I'll explain then Amy, ok?'

'Ok, I'll get them.' Amy nodded cheerily and ran off to get the rest of their Resistance.

'C'mon in.' Sonic invited the dumbstruck Maria inside.

Meanwhile in the fortress of the malevolent Dr Eggman, panicked SWATbots were doing their best to look for the escaped hedgehog.

'I WANT MY COUSIN FOUND OR YOU'LL ALL GO TO THE JUNK YARD!' Eggman bellowed to their newest robots: a large orange creature and a wolfish bot that smiled continuously.

_'__Yes sir.'_

The Resistance had gathered and Sonic, Manic and Tails were hiding Maria from view.

'Ok, everyone here?' Sonic asked smiling happily.

'Yep I checked three times!' Amy smiled.

'So Sonic,' Sonia looked at her brother suspiciously 'two questions: What did you find, and why aren't you wearing the dress?'

Snickering ensued. Sonic coughed.

'I need to make a quick escape. Long dresses aren't the best for running in.' Sonia nodded knowingly 'and we found a new member.'

'Were they being robotized?'

'No, Tails will explain. Any way I'd like to introduce…'Sonic, Tails and Manic moved away. Maria gave a little gasp at the brooding hedgehog so many people pair Sonic with. You know who I'm talking about.

'Maria?'

'Shadow, you're ok!' Maria jumped up and hugged Shadow, who hugged back even more enthusiastically.

'But how… I saw you die on the space colony ark… and how are you a hedgehog?'

'And how did you not mistake me for Shadow?' Sonic smiled 'People do that a lot.'

'They do. It's annoying.'

Maria giggled. 'I know Shadow well, besides you're blue Sonic.'

'I'm blue **(DA BA DEE DA BA DIE)**.'

'You're clone of your former self, with all your memories and your personality.' Tails explained. 'However your genetics mutated when your were being cloned, as Eggman only knows how to clone hedgehogs-' (Insert 'hmph' sound effect) 'that should answer your questions.'

* * *

**OK guy I'll see ya next chapter, guys!**

**Stay awesome!**


	15. Chapter 14 Continued

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. THE WAY THAT CHAPTER 14 ENDED WAS AWFUL. THEREFORE YOU ARE GETTING A NEW ENDING.**

**IF ANYONE REVIEWS TO THAT 'tis chaptr is to short' I MAY BE VERY UPSET.**

**Anyway, SHOUTOUTS!**

**Lydia the tygeropean: Review: Thanks, I'll try to make each chapter as good as the last.**

**Egman hater: Review: ... you read my mind. That is what I always think when someone confuses Sonic with, Shadow/Silver/*insert other hedgehog hero***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

***Line break is annoyed by lack of TailsxCream-ness***

'Wow,' Maria smiled at Tails 'you figured that out fast!'

'That's what an eight year old with an IQ of 400 gets!' Cream smiled and hugged Tails.

'Heh…' Tails blushed furiously, Manic taking pictures of the happy moment.

'Aww…' Maria, Amy and Sonia cooed.

'Aw cut it out you three,' Sonic smiled 'Tails already looks like Knuckles'

'Oh shut up Sonic!' Tails snapped

'Tails is being mean to Sonic?' Manic gasped.

'Yeah I do that sometimes.' Tails said exasperatedly.

'Oh snap!' Sonic clicked is fingers.

Everyone laughed, Tails however just sighed.

'I really need to make some intellectual friends…' Tails sighed, his head in his hands.

'What? Manic asked confused.

'Exactly'

***Line break is happy for TailxCream but is angry because there's been no Sonamy-ness yet***

Maria and Shadow were in Maria's new room, catching up.

'So you and Sonic were deadly enemies?' Maria laughed 'But you get on so well now!'

'He's alright, underneath all the cocky arrogance.' Shadow replied smiling slightly. 'But back then I was set on not liking him.'

'Hm… I like the sound of that.'

'What do you like the sound of what?'

'Sonadow'

Shadow stopped smiling and looked as though he might just kick Silver in the head.

'What?'

'I'm joking Shadow, you and Sonic in an intimate relationship is just weird to me, though… some of yours and Sonic's fan girls may disagree.'

'Don't.'

Maria giggled.

'You hate me.' Shadow glared 'You like seeing me suffer.'

'…Maybe…'

'I knew it!'

***Line break squeals***

Sonic had taken Amy to the closest mountain to get a nice view of the sunset.

'Wow…' Amy panted, sitting on a green ledge on the mountain. The sunset was spectacular, hues of purple, orange and reds filled the sky.

'Yeah… this is where I used to come for some peace and quiet.'

'It's beautiful…' Amy smiled, they sat in silence for a while when they realised the stars had appeared, shining brightly in the vast abyss of space.

'Sonic?'

'Huh?'

'Do you ever wonder about the future?'

Sonic pondered the notion. To be honest, he hadn't, but now that it was mentioned, Sonic found himself thinking about what he would do.

If Eggman got put in jail, for good, he wouldn't have that much to do, as that was his occupation. But that wasn't all, the hedgehog thought about. He found himself, for the first time in his life, thinking about, maybe starting family.

With all these things running round Sonics head at a much slow pace than he would have liked, he simply answered:

'Not really, there's not that much point in worrying about the endless possibilities of the future, we can't control it. But we can control now. That's my philosophy, anyway.'

Amy smiled. 'That's what I like about you Sonic. You don't care what's thrown at you.'

'I like the fact that you can handle any situation.' Sonic smiled.

Amy blushed.

The hedgehogs smiled and each other and stared into the sky.

***HAPPY LINE BREAK, IS HAPPY***

**Ok we're done. I can stop feeling like I've wasted time not writing this.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(::)**

**CYA next chapter!**


End file.
